Picnic by the lakeside
by rebeccag239
Summary: Will and Emma celebrate their one month annivesary with help from the glee club. Wemma based but Finchel, Brittana,Klaine also mentioned


I do not own Glee or anything to do with it. That belongs to Ryan Murphy and FOX

Because of the events in `Night of Neglect this one shot came to mind. I hope you all like it

Picnic by the lakeside

(Emma Pillsbury smiled to herself in the hallway mirror as she smoothed down her flowery dress she was wearing. She was waiting for her boyfriend, she had to pinch herself to make sure she wasn't dreaming, Will Schuester so that he could take her out somewhere for their one month anniversary. The only thing was that Emma had no clue where they were going only that Will had told her to dress nicely but not formally. Emma fixed her shoulder length red hair then slightly jumped as she heard the doorbell go. She walked briskly to the front door and gave a soft sigh as she saw the sight of Will Schuester standing there in a tee shirt and jeans, the tee shirt showing off his muscles well but with a goofy grin on his face)

"Hi" he smiled gently "Are you ready?" he glanced into the condo. Emma nodded

"Just let me get my bag first" she replied as Will slipped his shoes off then entered the condo "So any clues where we are going?" she teased Will as he shook his head

"You will have to wait and see" he teased as Emma pouted as she placed a brush, her cellphone and her purse in a bag

"Just as long as it's not the school as its the summer holidays and I had quite enough time there this year" she rolled her eyes as she glanced and noticed the look on Will`s face

"Aw darn you blown it now" he teased "It's not the school. I think Sue has had security cameras pinned up there or something so even if we wanted to go there we couldn't" Emma giggled as she slipped her arm in Will`s which made him slightly shiver

"Lead the way sir" she teased "My carriage awaits"

"Anything for you my dear Cinderella" Will smiled as they left the condo and climbed into Will`s battered blue car

"Food?" Emma remarked as she saw a picnic basket in the car "Were going on a picnic" she replied

"Well yeah that`s part of it I remember Dr Shane saying at the appointment last week that you should try something that you have never done and I know when you were younger you loved going on them. So I just thought but if you don't we can" Will was interrupted by a kiss to the cheek by Emma

"I love it" she grinned as Will gave a sigh of relief before loading the engine of the car up and driving off

"Will this is..." Emma`s eyes lit up as she looked around at the surroundings. It was a green field with a lake at the bottom surrounded by nothing but green fields "Amazing" she sighed

"I know an old friend of mine who owns the farm at the bottom of the hill and he said we could use the field if we brought all our rubbish back and didn't leave a mess which I reassured him we wouldn't" Will smiled as he lay the blanket out "Are you ok?" he glanced at Emma who nodded kneeling on the picnic blanket

"Just gets some getting used to but grass doesn't really bother me its more dirt really" she explained as Will started to unload the picnic basket

"Ok so I thought to eat we would have our favourites wrapped in tin foil" Will grinned as he handed a package to Emma who opened the package

"Peanut Butter and Jelly sandwiches" she smiled "Oh Will" she sighed

"I also brought some grapes freshly washed of course although I don't know if Dr Shane would be too happy about me doing that" Will wrinkled his nose "But for traditions sake I had to" he glanced at Emma and Emma knew he was thinking when he washed the grapes for her after her meltdown in the teacher`s lounge

"Thank you" she smiled at Will "I really don't know what I have done to deserve you" her lip started to tremble and Will thought she was going to cry so he softly kissed her

"Now for desert I know you skip desert but I brought some chocolate chip cookies" Will showed Emma the Tupperware box with them in and Emma gave a small smile

"You and those cookies" she smiled

"Hey I have a sweet tooth" Will replied "And I brought some grape soda with me" he handed the 2 cans across to Emma who placed them down on the blanket as Will left the basket and joined Emma on the blanket as they continued to eat their feast. For the next 10 minutes nothing could be heard except the munching and slurping from the couple

"So got any plans for the summer?" Emma glanced at Will as she took a sip from her can, Will lying on the blanket looking at the sunshine

"Don't think so" he replied "Might try and plan some things for the glee club I mean Vocal Adrenaline still have Sunshine so they are going to be tough to beat" he sighed "Why did Rachel have to torment her like that if we have Sunshine we would have beaten them and took the Nationals crown" he rubbed his head as Emma glanced at Will

"You will make it through you always do beside I`m here now maybe you need a female touch" she grinned before noticing what a mistake she had made and squealed as Will stood up and started to chase her around the field before returning to the blanket. Emma collapsed on the blanket pulling Will on top of her as she leant in for a kiss then Will leant on her chest

"I wish I could stay here forever" he whispered as Emma gave a small smile

"Well we could but we might get a bit cold" she murmured just as she heard a piercing whistle

"Hey Mr Schue what have we said about PDA" Puck smirked as he walked across the field, guitar in hand followed by Sam, Finn and Mike

"Oh crap I forgot I invited them" Will whispered to Emma as he dusted himself down

"Hey Miss P" Finn waved to Emma who gave a smile to the taller teenager "Rachel and the others are just on their way but Brittany wanted some dots in the local shop on the corner". Just as Finn said that Mercedes, Tina, Artie, Kurt and Blaine

"I invited them to sing" Will informed Emma "it was meant to be a surprise but I kinda forgot" he said embarrassed "Lost track of time I suppose"

"Will it's wonderful that you would invite the kids especially on their summer break I'm sure they would have other things to do then spend time with two teachers" Emma raised an eyebrow to Kurt and Blaine

"No Miss P Mr Hummel and Mrs Hummel are at work all day so there is just me, Kurt and Finn" Blaine informed Emma just as Rachel, Quinn Santana, Lauren and Brittany came round the corner

"Like I said other things to do" Puck muttered under his breath but Kurt heard Puck and shot the mohawked boy a look

"I'm SO sorry Mr Schue but Brittany didn't know whenever to get red dots or green ones so she eventually got both" Rachel apologised

"That`s ok Rachel don`t worry about it" Will smiled "Now have you a song prepared?" he glanced at the fourteen children stood around the picnic blanket. Rachel nodded

"We do" she replied as she hustled Will back to sit next to Emma while the others sat in a circle around the blanket, Puck with his guitar in his hands "Now we thought of a selection of songs but we decided to choose this one because well how much you love Elton John and this song reflects how much we know you love Miss P but also well us as well" Tears started to spring in Will`s eyes

"Get on with it Berry" Puck shouted as Rachel sent him a glare

"Anyway its `Can you feel the love tonight` Rachel smiled as she went and sat back down next to Finn as Puck started to play the first few bars as Blaine started to sing glancing at Kurt as he did so. Finn then joined in glancing at Rachel and smiling then as the chorus started all the members of New Directions joined in all glancing at their partner, Will glanced across at Emma and noticed that a single tear was rolling down her cheek but he knew this time that was from happiness. He glanced at his kids and knew that whatever happened they would always be there for him no matter how bad he messed up. He let out a choked sob as Santana finished her solo not noticing the look she was sending across at Brittany. The song then drew to a close and Will and Emma both stood up clapping in delight

"That was wonderful" Emma smiled gently "Thank you it means a lot"

"Your the mom of the glee club too Miss P" Artie said quietly "So it was meant for you as much as Mr Schue. We haven't forgot what you did for us at our first Sectionals" Emma glanced at Will and knowing she was about to start crying again clapped his hands as the kids looked at him strangely

"Why don't you all go off and explore" he replied

"You mean so you and Miss P can have some `alone time` Sam made a motion with his fingers which made Puck snigger and Emma start to blush

"Well I saw a music shop down the road so me and Finn are going to go there" Rachel said brightly dragging her boyfriend with her. The other children all went off in droves, Brittany making a mumbling sound about going to look for gnomes in the woods and the final people to go were Mercedes and Tina. Will sighed as he rolled onto his side onto the blanket Emma lying next to him

"Now that the kids have gone" he grinned "What about that alone time" he smirked as Emma slightly giggled. Will now knew this was where he belonged in the world as he held Emma close to him sniffing her hair.

And that`s it, Just thought it would be a cute one shot I got kinda inspired by the grape scene from Night of Neglect which was the cutest thing ever. Anyway please read and review and hope that you liked it.


End file.
